The Rebellion
by cloudywriter
Summary: War had been going on for years between the royals and rebels when finally the Grim brothers decided to open Ever After High. A school all fairytale children were to attend to pledge their legacies. However, the rebels still refuse their legacies, and soon the royals begin to question their own as secrets are revealed and romances blossom. (It's getting good now I promise-read it!)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Just a quick author's note (please read):**_

I wrote half these chapters a long time ago when this was originally just suppose to be a Huntlynn fanfic, but now I want to expand this story so I'm finishing it now like a year later. In the chapters to come there will be more writing from other people's point of views, but for the first 8 chapters it's mainly Ashlynn's and some Hunter's. Also I don't really ship any couples besides Ashlynn and Hunter so if you have any couple suggestions I can definitely write them in and make them happen! ;) (you can suggest gay or lesbian couples, I don't mind writing about them)

This story is based off EAH, but the divide between royals and rebels is very prominent and the circumstances are different. I really hope you enjoy and please disregard any typos, again I wrote the beginning chapters a LONG time ago and revised them the best I could lol. If you have any suggestions or characters you want to see then just tell me in the reviews or pm me! Thank you, I hope you enjoy. (it gets better)

Also this story is rated T because there will be some language and sometimes sexual themes but never any lemons or anything.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

 _(this chapter is from the POV of Ashlynn)_

It's been years since I can remember it being at all peaceful, since I can remember a peaceful night. No hearing gunshots echo through the valley or bombs far off in the distance. I live in a village of people like me hiding away trying not to be found. My parents and other people like them are blamed for the start of this mess. We are all kings, queens, princesses, and princes. For me being the daughter of the Golden Kingdom or King Chance and Cinderella, the rest of the world believe it was the Circle Of Kingdom's blindness that lead to the destruction of our colonies. For them not ending the rebellion as soon as it rose up. That wasn't the case. My parents had told me they tried everything but they couldn't control the riots. Protesting destiny and how unfair it was.

There are 4 main kingdoms The Golden Kingdom (my family's kingdom), The Sliver Kingdom (Sleeping Beauty's kingdom, King Luke, and their children a daughter and 8 sons). Then The Bronze Kingdom (King Charming, his wife, and their 2 sons and daughter),and The Red Kingdom (Snow White's kingdom, her husband King Roland, and their daughter).

Their are other smaller kingdoms scattered around such as the Stone Kingdom which is the Evil Queen, The Good King, and their daughter's kingdom. Nobody knows where they hid during the uprising they didn't come to our camp or any other camps as far as anyone else is concerned. We don't have any contact with the other places people are hiding out. I do know there's a huge camp on the other side of the valley filled with rebels and the children of the rebels. We're the children of the royals as they call us. Nobody goes over there, but I have heard some of the other teenagers have gone over there and spied on them. Funny, the royals and rebels are just on the other side of the valley. We are the 2 main big ones most of royals are camped over here and the rebels over there.

I mean rebels like the Huntsman, I know he has a son but that's it, Little Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf, Cherise Cat, Mad Hatter, etc. They have children but I don't know them nor do I have anything to do with them. They think we are all spoiled brats, because we have nice clothes, balls, and other things like that. It's not true anymore, most of our stuff was lost when the rebels burnt down our kingdom. All the rebels are heartless and ruthless. Basically our allies and our parents are all fighting each other. My father barely comes home and a lot of the other fathers because they are busy fighting the others.

It's just me and my mom now. She's always gossiping with the other moms. While the other royal teens and I mess around. It's not all bad, but it gets boring and nothing ever changes. I want it over, no more separation just peace. That's all I ever ask.

 _~Don't forget to suggest any couples you want to be featured! Sorry this chapter is short, it's just an introduction~_


	2. Chapter 2: Huntsman

**A/N:** I know my first chapter hasn't been up that long, but because the first part was so short and this part is a bit short too, I'm updating anyways. Don't forget to suggest couples and characters. Also I'm kinda new to so I'm getting use to how to work it, sorry about any typos. This chapter is just a look into Hunter's life and the rebel's camp.

 _ **Chapter 2: Huntsman**_

 _~This chapter is from the POV of Hunter~_

The rebels camp wasn't that glorious, most everyone stayed in a makeshift tent and called it home. The rebels all worked together to make sure we would thrive, we all had different jobs to keep the place running. I was a hunter/gatherer for obvious reasons, some people would farm what they could, or take care of the children and cook.

I woke up early this morning so I could go on a walk before the day really began. I got up out of bed as slowly and as silently as I could, but nevertheless my makeshift bed frame squeaked loudly. I winced as I saw Fern's small head pop out from under her covers. We had to share a tent while my dad slept in the other that was connected to ours.

"Huntie, where are you going?" She asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nowhere Fern, just on a little walk," I answered quietly.

Fern was my little sister. She was just about to turn 7 and was the only one who kept me at this dump. I would have run off into the woods a long time ago if I didn't have her to take care of. My mother had died while giving birth to Fern and ever since my father had been distant, not being much of a parent to Fern, so I took over. My father is definitely a very rough and tough guy, but the one thing he had any affection for was my mother. Her death had a huge impact on him and me. That's when he went cold and any angry he had, would be taken out on me. Getting yelled at, or sometimes even hit, for not being a good enough huntsman was my childhood.

My mother was the one who would hold me and tell me that she didn't care if I was an amazing huntsman or not. She just wanted me to be happy. Of course those days were long gone, but I know she's up there and watching over us.

I saw Fern's long brown hair fall over her face as she nodded. "Can I come?" She asked softly. "Of course, c'mon," I could never say no to her. She was so young, yet had been through and seen so much. She hopped out of bed and I waited outside while she changed. She came outside wearing a yellow dress and her brown boots that didn't quite fit. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends and big hazel eyes that reflected the moonlight.

Fern skipped over to me and grabbed my hand. We began walking down a path that led into the woods. The sun was just beginning to peak up, but the forest was still dimly lit. The sky was turning a light pinkish orange, which we could see perfectly when we reached a meadow.

We sat down on a large rock and admired the sunrise. I heard Fern take a deep breath as she rested her head on my arm. I almost felt guilty she had to be born into this world. She had such an innocence that it didn't seem fair that she has to live in a tent in a camp filled with rebels. She deserves to be a princess, she deserves all the luxuries that come with that status. Fern has the kindest heart and the strongest will that would make the perfect princess.

I was looking up at the sky when a small snore interrupted my gazing, Fern had fallen back asleep on my shoulder. I scooped her up in my arms and walked back to our tent where I saw my father was sitting on her bed, holding her gray stuffed rabbit named Thumper in his large hands. His hand went up to his cheek as I saw him wipe a stray tear. Yes, my dad was suppose to be the big tough huntsman, and normally he was, but in these rare moments I would see him as a true human. He did have feelings, just no one ever saw them.

He looked up and realized I was in the doorway with Fern asleep in my arms. He quickly stood up. "Where did you two run off to now?" He asked hoarsely. "I was just going to go on a walk and she wanted to come, we watched the sunrise," I replied. He nodded slowly and took Fern from my arms, he laid her down gently on her cot then wrapped Thumper in her arms.

"Alright son, why don't you go check the traps this morning, you'll be a real huntsman soon after all." I just said okay and headed off into the forest.

I hated it, I hated when he said 'you'll be a real huntsman soon'. I didn't want it, I didn't want to become my father. I wanted to fall in love with a girl who loved animals and the world surrounding us as much as me, I wanted to raise a family in a nice cabin where we could enjoy nature and each other's company. We were rebels weren't we? Shouldn't that mean my dad should allow me to choose whether I want to follow my destiny or not?


	3. Chapter 3: Rebels

_**A/N:**_

You don't have to read this unless you want to know more about the whole future couple situation. I've gotten a few suggestions and some overlap so I can't do them all, but I know I will do Dexter x Raven. I already had a chapter with Dexter about his admiration for Raven, so I'll keep that. Also I might do a one sided Sparrow likes Dexter. I want to have a lgbt couple too, but there isn't one I'm really feeling the chemistry for yet. I want Apple to have some kind of love interest (besides Daring) but I don't know who I'm feeling her with either, lowkey tho I kinda like her and Darling? Yes? No?. I might do Daring x Cerise, mostly for Cerise's complex POV and I want to give Daring some more character depth. Just a heads up I'm not going to include much of the Wonderland people (besides Lizzie and Maddie), I just never really cared about them, sorry lol. Anyway I'm still looking for couple suggestions and which ones I'm feeling the chemistry for and will have inspiration to write about. Thank you for the comments!

 _ **Chapter 3: Rebels**_

 _~This chapter is from Ashlynn's POV~_

The next morning I woke up, it wasn't to daylight or my mother telling me to get up, it was shouting among the adults in the camp. I jumped out of bed and stripped off my tank top and pajama pants, and threw on jeans a white flowy shirt and an army green jacket. I put on my brown boots before running a comb through my hair and rushing outside.

"What's going on?" I asked Dexter Charming the second son of King Charming. "Somebody rode in this morning saying that they were opening a highschool for all the teenagers" he whispered in my ear while I watch our parents argue with the man on a horse. "What's so bad about that? I mean it gives us something to do." "All teenagers, Ashlynn, royals and rebels neither camp is happy about that. They want their children to go to school but not the which the opposite children." He explained.

I'm not sure I ever introduced myself I'm Ashlynn Jade Ella.

I was a little shocked at what Dexter said. Both kids from different sides of the valley? A civil war would break out before the first class would start. "Apparently they already have one built and they're making everybody under 18 go to school." Dexter explained. "Really?" I say surprised. "Really. All the parents aren't happy. But they don't really have a choice. The classes start next week." He finished before walking over to his siblings. "Mother? Is all of that about the high school true?" Wanting a second opinion. "Yes. Dear. And you will have to go, but I want you to promise me to not interact with those God forsaken rebels. They're bad influences, destiny is the way we live." She told me looking at me with a serious gaze, while gripping my hands with hers. "Yes mother." I agree. She smiled her smile and walked over to the other parents who were talking outraged about the idea.

I went on with my day, doing the normal things. The days in this camp were long and boring. The same routine was ran everyday around here. I was walking through the path in between the lines of makeshift houses.

I noticed there was a narrow opening in a pile of rocks only a few feet into the forest. That we were forbidden to go in, but hey who was looking? I crept into the wilderness, and peered into the cave. Even if it would get my clothes dirt, I got on my hands and knees and crawled in. It was cold and damp inside. But it seemed to carry on. So I did too. I saw the exit and quickly climbed through it. Standing up I realized I was on the other side. The trees here had a line of purple spray paint across them indicating it was rebel territory.

"Who are you?" I hear from behind me, while I was just about to head back before I got in trouble or killed on sight. I slowly turned around to see a boy with half his head shaved and an axe was standing looking puzzled. Not to mention he was shirtless. "Please don't kill me!" I immediately say putting my hands out, expecting his axe to swing at me. He looked confused for a second. "Why would I? Aren't you that new rebel girl? By the way welcome to the camp. And the royals are jerks don't bother with them." He stated before swinging his ax down on a log. Splitting it clean in half. "Yeah, yeah of course. I thought you were a royal.." I lie to cover up my lie. "You'd have to kill me before I ever became one" he laughed. I fake giggled. "You're cute." He said smiling. "Uh thank you?" I say.

"Do you want to take a walk maybe?" He questioned. "Yes. That would be really nice actually." I only realized what I said after it came out of my mouth. "Come on, I know a really cool river just down here." He smiled grabbing my hand and leading me down.

We laughed and talked the whole way down. He wasn't as bad as I thought rebels would be. But there was one problem. I'm still a royal. We got to the river, and we sat down on a giant boulder together. Still smiling, laughing, and holding hands. I didn't even think about destiny, or the war, or anything. I was actually happy in those few moments. "What's your name? I'm Hunter" he asked. "It's not important." I say to cover up my identity. Anyone would know an Ella. He lifted my chin gently with his hand to face him. "It's important to me." He said looking deep into my eyes. I could feel him leaning in. I closed my eyes, and did the same. No control over myself. "Wait a minute?" He said looking at my wrist. Where my bracelet with a royal charm was. "You're a royal?" He got up quickly looking at me in rage. "Why did you say anything? I'm in love with a royal?!" His last words would be the death of me. In love? I met him 2 hours ago? "Well. In love with me?" I finally question. "Well maybe not in love, but I really like you! But you're a royal!" He said walking away angry.

"Hun-" I started to say, when. "ASHLYNN?" Dexter was standing behind us looking shocked he was gaping at the sight of a royal and rebel standing together. "What are you doing with a rebel? Your mother is worried. We were all looking for you! It's time for dinner, but look at what you're doing!" He yells gesturing to Hunter. Who was standing arms crossed examining Dex. "It's. It's not what it looks like. Look I accidentally wandered out. And met him it's not a big deal, but please don't tell my mom!" I pleaded. "Ashlynn, just come on we have to go. I don't know what you're thinking." He said walking over to me and grabbing my arm, and dragging me back to the camp. I glance back at Hunter and just stares at me looking disappointed and a little sad at the same time. I frowned and pleaded with my eyes for him to forgive me. He just turned away and headed deeper into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**A/N:** _Again I wrote these first couple chapters a long time ago, so I don't really love how dramatic this chapter is but it's okay lol. I promise this story will get so much better, just get through all the setting the stage chapters. Also thank you for all the suggestions and positive reviews, they make me really happy lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 4: Secrets**_

 _~This chapter is from the POV of Ashlynn~_

As soon as we arrived Dexter took me to the middle of the camp where we would eat dinner in a small building we called the dining hall. Everybody was sitting around the table, my mother had her head and her hands looking like she has just stopped crying. "Cindy! Dexter found her don't worry." Said Dexter's mother excited. "Oh thank goodness. Baby, where were you? I thought the rebels had taken you." She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm fine mother, I was in the woods" I say, it wasn't completely a lie. I just left out a few details. To my luck, Dexter just stayed quiet without saying anything about what really happened.

We sat down for dinner, there was chicken and salad. Still being a vegan. I only ate some salad, before returning home early. I sat on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I went into the bathroom and filled the sink with water. I splashed the cold water onto my face, I looked in the mirror at the makeup running down my face, the water droplets dripping off my chin and nose, back into the sink with tiny ripples. I grab a towel and rub the makeup off my face. I take my hair out my ponytail. Placing the band down on counter. I stare at myself in the mirror makeup-less. My orange curls framing my face and flowing down to my lower back. Like a sea of strawberry curls. I slip into a short white nightgown with a lace pattern of flowers at the bottom of the flowy white fabric. Even if it wasn't very late, I was drained of energy. I crept into bed, pulling the covers over my head. I wanted to stay there. Drowning in my room with blankets to cover me up from the outside world. This place has become lifeless, miserable. I had only ever known the people in my village. I've never ventured far out beyond my home. I haven't seen the world or lived the life I have wanted to.

I lay in my bed for a while, thinking. Cupping the thought of freedom in my hands. Not wanting to let that go. I hear a tender knock on my door. "Dear?" I hear my mother call in a soft voice from the other side of the door. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. So I let my silence answer, hoping she will believe I'm asleep and leave me be. She knocks once more. Calling a bit louder "Sweetie? Are you in there?" Finally she leaves. I can hear her heels tapping on the wood floor. Without realizing it my eyes close and I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up the sunlight pouring into my room, and birds tweeting outside my window. I slowly get out of bed resting my bare feet on the cold wood floor. Tired, I walked out of my room and into our kitchen. My mom was there already eating eggs. I decided just to have some waffles. I popped them into the toaster, while my mom read the morning paper. "Look at this, dear" she said pointing to a section in the paper labeled in bold words "Ever After High: Royals & Rebel Children Combined." "Gosh if only that hadn't made that stupid school I can't have my baby going to school with such inconsiderate people" she complains. I sigh. Thinking of yesterday. I wanted to go down to the river again, but I know I can't. It would be a huge risk, and some rebel general will probably come over to our camp, if Hunter reported me and that the last thing I want. Maybe he didn't judging that nobody has showed up on our doorstep.

My waffles popped up while my mom kept mumbling on and on about the school to herself. We would be starting tomorrow so this would be my only free day, until school started. I quickly buttered my waffles and took a bit of one before running off into my room. I ate them as fast as I could, then stepped into my closet. I grabbed dark blue jeans, an army green jacket, a plain white shirt, brown boots, and a grey beanie then got dressed. I was going back to that river but not so formal looking, I had to fit in a little bit. Not wanting to get yelled at about what I was wearing by my mom I opened my window threw my brown bookbag out and climbed through. I jumped onto the ground grabbed my bag and ran off into the mess of trees. I kept my head down trying to be as stealth as possible. I hid behind trees trying not to be seen in their area again.

A little way to the river, I heard voices to the right of me. One was a harsh whisper, and the other was a deep angry voice. "Hunter Leon Huntsman how could you be out hunting all day and not catch anything?" Said the deep voice. "Bad luck?" The other voice trailed off. I peeked from behind the tree I was crouched behind. To see a big man with broad shoulders, a brown trimmed beard, and a muscular, tan figure. And Hunter the same boy from yesterday. What I would guess was his father towered over him. He had his arms crossed across his chest. His face in a scowl. Hunter stood there speechless and looked like a small child. "Ever since your mother died, you're going to need to step up your game, son. I'm not going to tolerate you coming home empty handed anymore. Ya hear me?" He demanded poking Hunter in the chest. Hunter only nodded his head in response. "Alrighty then, I don't want you coming home until you have some food with you." His father then took his axe and stomped away. Hunter looked at the ground and sighed.

"You better get out of here, while my father is patrolling" he warned looking over to me. "I'm surprised he didn't notice you." I stood up. "Sorry I was just going to the river." I trail off getting quiet. He only nodded "it's a good place to go and clear your head" he observed. I nodded. "But seriously you're going to get caught, just go back before you get killed" he said walking over to me and put his hand on my back leading in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go. He walked me for a minute. And we walked in silence. Until he finally spoke. "Why do you keep coming over here? You could get hurt. You shouldn't be here." Hunter whispers. I only shrug. As we turn a corner there's a group of people in the forest. They all look like big men. All circled up. "Keep your head down."

We dart from tree to tree avoiding being seen. He leads me to the edge of the rebel forest and into the royal lands. "This is where you belong. You're a princess" he said looking at me with sad eyes. Before I could respond he disappeared into the rebel territory.

I thought about it, what he said "this is where you belong, you're a princess." Maybe I don't want to be a princess, I thought to myself. Keeping my head down I raced back to my window. But through it I saw my mother sitting on my bed holding a stuffed teddy bear I had when I was younger. She was hugging it to her chest and I could tell she was softly crying. "I'm losing her," I heard her whisper to herself. Clutching the bear tighter. What did she mean? I didn't want to disturb her, so I walked away from the window and when the long way around the camp to the dining hall.

There was fresh bread set out, butter, and some jelly. I grabbed a piece of bread and spread some jelly on it. That would be my breakfast. Before any of the cooks came into the kitchen I left and disappeared into the woods. But I didn't go into the rebel's forest. I only walked around the royals. I sat down on a rock and ate my breakfast. Even if my time in the rebel forest didn't last long, I didn't want to go back. I had already risked it. Currently it was a low point in the rebellion not much fighting, and bombing as normal. It was eerily quiet. Everywhere. I heard twigs snapping in the woods. Coming closer and closer. They weren't human. It was clear the thing was an animal. Alarmed I stood up on the rock and cautiously looked around. But whatever it was, was hidden in the trees surrounding me and I couldn't see it. Suddenly it showed it self.

It was a huge wolf, big and mean looking. It was growling at me. Stepping in circles around me. While I stood on the boulder paralyzed. It let out fierce growls. It's sky blue eyes piercing me. It kept its sharp teeth known. "Hey, calm down" I say shaking. Slowly I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder. It growled again. "Good boy…" I try to sooth it. It didn't let its guard down. Still looking at me intensely. I pressed my lips together as it crept closer towards me. I wasn't sure what to do.

I barely noticed, it happened so fast. Suddenly the giant wolf had me pinned to the ground. It's sharp canine teeth inches from my face. I was breathing heavily. Looking at the creature in fear. My chest was rising up and down, though I still felt I could barely scream. I tried not to look at it. I turned my head to the side saying a silent prayer. I wasn't sure what to do. But either I could lay here and let it kill me or try and get away. Slowly I slide down on the ground. Immediately I had the chance. I slipped out from under it and crawled out fast. And started running towards the camp. I started screaming as I could closer. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me, but there was a sharp pain in my side. Trying not to let it get to me. I kept running. Still yelling. It wasn't far behind me. It was swirling around and weaving its way around trees and shrubs. But my luck came to an end, as I tripped over a tree root. Falling flat on my stomach, practically belly flopping into the ground. That was it I thought. When I heard something wizz threw the air and a whimpering coming from the giant animal. I turned around and saw it had an arrow in its side. Blood dripped from it, while it laid on its side on the ground. Dead. "That was a lucky escape." Remarked that very same voice. Again. I looked back and he pulled the arrow out of the wolf, looking like it hurt him to have killed it. He held out his hand and I grabbed as helped me up. "Yeah, almost got killed there" I say trying to poke some fun at it. He slightly laughed, and agreed. I never really realized how cute he was. Smiling holding a bow in one hand. Beads of sweat on his face, showing he had been out here for a while.

"You're not like most princesses. Most princesses wouldn't step into the forest. Let alone challenge a wolf" he laughed. I blushed. "I've always had a thing with nature" I say. We stood there. Both staring into each other eyes. It wasn't awkward. Just I felt like I was floating, looking into his hazel eyes. "I like that you're not like most princesses." He commented. "Makes you special" he finished. I just stared at him.

"Ashlynn! Ashlynn dear are you okay?" I heard my mother yelling while her and some other people ran towards us. She stopped just as she and the others got close to me, at first they all looked shocked at the wolf, then their mouths dropped as they saw Hunter standing next to me. "You! You're not suppose to be on royal property!" Remarked Dexter and Daring's mother. "No, no don't worry he, h-he saved me" I say a little proud of that. "Saved you?" My mother echoed. I nodded. She looked at him. "Thank you, but I should say you better get going." She said shooing him away. "Mother, he was being kind" I saw. She didn't listen only grabbed my arm and lead me away.

She dragged me into my room and sat me on the bed. "I don't want you going into the forest anymore" she breathed. "What, why?" "Well today you almost got killed, you always come home with dirt and grass stains on your dresses, and I dare say you were socializing with one of them." She states looking at me intensely. "Mom! He saved me from being killed and that it. And they're not 'them' they're people mom" I argue. "We're not going to argue about it, no more, no more having stained dresses or going into that forest. No argument!" she yells at me before storming out of my room.

She slams the door leaving me in an angry atmosphere. I crumble into my bed and wrap my arms around myself and cry. Cry about everything. This stupid war and separation has ruined everything. I just want to leave. Runaway to a new place.


	5. Chapter 5: Notes

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you guys again for your positive reviews and suggestions, I'll remember them all and see where the story progresses. I'm really excited to get deeper into the story. I just finished writing chapter 13 and I'm really excited about it. Anyway I have no idea why this chapter is so short, but oh well. Hope you all enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 5: Notes**_

 _~This chapter is from the POV of Ashlynn~_

I woke up the next morning to my mother softly shaking me. "Dear it's time to get up this morning for school." She said rubbing my back. "Okay" I say groggy. She leaves and I get up and start getting dressed in a white dress with purple-blue flowers and white heels. I run a brush through my curls, clearing out the knots. I brush half it into a clip. Making a simple half up half down hairdo. I add a necklace, my usual locket my father gave me, I also put on my family ring. A golden tiara with jewels in it as details. When I add a quick bit of makeup.

I head out with my suitcase and towards the dining hall. There I had a bit of toast with jelly. All of the royals kids rode in their families carriages. I was about to set into the white carriage with golden swirl details. Before I see my mother and father running after me. "Father?" I say running into his arms. "Hello princess. I had to say goodbye before you left." He explained returning the hug. I then switched and gave my mother a big hug. "I hope you have fun dear. You know what I said about the rebels. Please be careful and be responsible" she choked. "Mother, don't cry. I promise I'll stop by. I love you both. Goodbye!" I say stepping into the carriage as the coachmen fills up the back with my bags.

As we rode away. I waved to my parents until I couldn't see them and they disappeared into the horizon.

As soon as we arrived there were people milling around in the courtyard leading towards the entrance. I stepped out taking in the huge school standing before me. The coachman put down my bags one by one. 6 suitcases in all. Is that bad?

"Ashlynn!" I hear someone call to the left of me. "Oh hey Briar!" I call back. She runs towards me. "You won't believe it! We're roommates!" Screamed totally siked, but she was always like that honestly. I was glad at least there would be one familiar face there. We were catching up when Apple jumped out her apple shaped red carriage coming to a park. And ran towards us. We had a quick conversation until I saw an opportunity to scoot away. My bags had already been taken so my room, so as I walked in I looked at the student's guide addressed to me. Room 318 on the girls side of the dorms.

I made my way up there when I was stopped by the Headmaster. "You are the daughter of Cinderella. Correct?" "Yes sir, I'm Ashlynn Ella" I introduce myself. "Ah, Ashlynn that's it. I hope you're ready for legacy day. If you'll excuse me" he quickly hurried away towards a crowd of people yelling. "What is going on?" I can hear him yell, as I walk towards the dorms.

I look at the nameplate beside the door carved in golden letters is _Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty_. She wasn't kidding. I sat down on my bed. It was huge and comfortable. The room was big. With the colors coral, baby blue, purple, and turquoise spread out across the room. School would start in an hour. I wasn't expecting much besides learning the rules and what to expect in that class.

I won't explain much of what happened in my boring day. The weird thing is Hunter was in several of my classes, but never talked or looked at me. He completely ignored my existence. Which was a little odd to me.

Tired, I returned to my locker stuffing in all of the books we were handed. I opened the locker and a small piece of paper flew out. I looked around and I didn't see anyone so I opened the note.

 _Meet me in the enchanted forest at 10pm_

 _-H_

I wasn't expecting that after he ignored me the whole day.


	6. Chapter 6: 10 O'clock

**A/N:** _Sorry it took me longer to update today, I was feeling a bit under the weather earlier. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 6: 10 O'clock**_

 _~This chapter is from the POV of Ashlynn~_

I was laying in my dorm. We don't move in fully until next week, but you were allowed to stay if you wanted. The only light in our dorm was from the moonlight pouring in I getting ready to meet Hunter in the forest. I wasn't sure where so incase I have to do some hiking around I'm definitely wearing some boots. I finally just decided to wear a black dress and light jean jacket, before slipping out the door. It was past curfew so I tiptoed silently down the stairs and hallways.

I made it to the door by the gym and slipped out down stairs.

I ran off into the green woods I ran as fast as I could making sure nobody would see me. I looked back at the school in the distance. I was glad to be gone. As soon as I turned away _smack!_ I hit what I thought was a tree judging by how tall and well solid it was. He fell over too and I landed right on top of him. He breathlessly laughed. Looking up at me I realized I just rammed into Hunter. "Sorry" I whispered out of breath, while climbing of him. "You pack a punch" he joked before standing up and wiping the leaves off his jacket. I nodded smiling.

It was a little awkward I'll admit. I wasn't sure why he asked me to meet him. I hadn't known him for long. The only time I have seen him is when I would go into the woods. He just stared at me. Intensely with chocolate brown eyes. "Ashlynn…" His soft voice trailed off. He looked toward the ground, a stressed look in his face. He had his hand in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels uneasily. "Hunter? Is, is something wrong?" He didn't look at me when I asked only looked at the ground like he was begging for help. Or comfort.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He said it so sharp and quick, I almost didn't process what he said right away. I just stood there looking at him, my eyes widen as the words set in, I wasn't sure what to say. No boy had ever said anything like this to me. He looked at me as if asking me to say something, I didn't have anything to say.

"And I really, really like you. I can't explain it, I spent all night and day trying to forget about it, about you. I can't, you are just running through my mind all the time. When I was talking to you before I knew who you were. You were the one person I was hoping would come around, who might understand me. Understand this mess and try to fix it with me, I know I'm rebel and you're a royal. I except that now, and I want you to try and help me fix what has been broken." His hand grabbed mine, squeezing it gently giving me this sweet smile.

I was almost smiling as well. I stared into his eyes, while he looked into mine. Slowly I leaned forward, as did he. His fingertips lifted my chin slightly. When voices yelled through the forest interrupting the moment.

"Miss. Ella! Mr. Huntsman!" I could hear voices telling in the distance. Lights flashed in between the trees. Getting closer. "They can't find us!" I said grabbing hold of his hand and running deeper into the wilderness. "Ashlynn, it's dangerous!" He whispered harshly while running by my side. "It's better than my mother hanging you for being with me" I cry. I knew it would happen. She was brutal when it came to rebels. She and my father hated them, they blamed them for the loss of the kingdom. "She would do that?" He asked shocked. "Yes. They hate rebels, they would think you were trying to hurt me and hang you." The tears ran down my face. I looked back desperately hoping for no one to be following. The voices yelling our names rang through the forest, the lights following them getting closer and closer. "Here!" He pointed towards a huge bush of red flowers and green berries.

We crawled on the ground. Making sure the vines and leaves covered us up as much as they possibly could. "Ashlynn Ella! Hunter Huntsman!" More voices called. Over and over. Somebody must have realized we were gone. A rebel and royal gone at the same time, they probably thought we were murdering each other. "ASHLYNN!" A voice louder than the rest called, I recognized it immediately. My father. He was out here and looking for me.

Hunter grabbed my hand. I held his with both of my hands. Squeezing it out the fear that was consuming me. "It's alright" he tried to whisper. Judging by his trembling voice he was just as freaked out. "The punishment for royals and rebels together is bad. It's basically against the rules" I say, all the worst things that could happen ran through my head at 100 mph. The flashlights were closer, their calls close and loud. Our names were said over and over. "HUNTER HUNTSMAN" I hear a deep voice echo through the forest. His eyes widen "Oh no" he mumbles under his breath. I looked him, and he mouthed the words 'my dad.' This certainly couldn't be good. I tucked my face in his shoulder.

The world was going dark and it disappeared.

I woke the next morning shocked by the fact it was light and sunny out, but of course I was stuck in a butt load of branches. Hunter was asleep next to me his head slightly resting on my shoulder. I wiggle his arm. "Hunter…" I whisper. His eyes flutter open taking in the surroundings. "They didn't find us, thank goodness. Now we need to figure out a way to sneak back into the school. But I have a feeling that won't be easy." He plans.

We carried on back to school. The trip was silent. I was walking carefully behind him, I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what I was suppose to say.

"They are really going to be looking for you. Since you're a princess and all. Me. I'll be grounded for months by my dad. And I'm really sorry for getting you into this mess." Hunter said trailing off his sentence. He wasn't like a rebel that I imagined. The ones who are savages and killed animals for fun. Hunter wasn't that way. He wasn't some heartless mean boy who though all royals were horrible selfish people. He was apologetic and was sweet.


	7. Chapter 7: Lies to be Told

**A/N:** Thanks guys for the reviews, keep them coming because it makes my happy knowing people are enjoying the story! Anyway, I hope everyone has a good day!

 _ **Chapter 7: Lies to be Told**_

 _~POV: Ashlynn~_

Hunter and I were both going to sneak back into our own camps. Hunter was going to say he was just out hunting, I'll say I was sleeping over at a friends house. Whether or not they believe us, it's better than the truth that we can't tell. We would be banished for even being together. It would ruin my mother and father if they knew.

As we were drawing near and going to say goodbye all I could hear was yelling and shouting coming from the camps. We raced over not thinking about how we were together and would be rushing into a scene of war. With a royal and rebel together. It was unspeakable.

The shouting was louder as we drew near my camp. From the trees you could see all of the men at it. My father at the front of it. Head to head with Hunter's father. My dad was holding his legendary sword. Hunter's father was swinging his axe at the crowd. "YOUR SON TOOK MY DAUGHTER. BRING HER BACK NOW OR I WILL HAVE YOU AND YOUR SON HUNG FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE ROYAL FAMILY." My father roared vicariously at the crowd of the rebel men. They looked a taken back, shocked by what my father had threatened, and so was I. If I could go back to that moment I would have. For this was the start of more of the war.

I rushed out. Throwing myself before my father. I could see my mother being comforted by the other queens while she held a handkerchief to her face wiping tears. "Father! Stop!" I said standing in front of him. "Ashlynn! You must stay back! What did they do to you?" He said pushing me behind him. Giving me a worried glance. "No. They did not take me. I was out in the woods and got lost." I quickly explained.

He looked at me. "Nonsense they only taught you to say that. Go with your mother now and wash up." My mother ran over and grabbed me and hurried me towards the house.

I was bombarded with questions by my mother and her friends, Apple's mom, Briar's mom, and so on. I denied it all saying I was taking a walk in the forest and got lost, abandoning my other excuse of sleeping at my friend's house. My mother finally accepted my story and I immediately slipped away to my room where I could clear my head peacefully. I hopped into my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Still questioning why I did that if anybody found out I would be dead. My family would disown me, the royals would disown me, heck everybody would. I wasn't looking forward to going to school tomorrow. But a small fraction of me longs to see Hunter again, but I can't. Not after that. I won't allow myself to.

I slept most of the rest of the day away. My dreams filled with Hunter and I running through the woods, I couldn't get it out of mind. I wonder if he can't either. I heard my door open softly and my mother's heels tapped on the floor as she entered. "Ashlynn, honey I came into to say goodnight," she said as she sat on the edge of my bed, she straightened out the sheets around her and sighed deeply. "Ashlynn what really happened?" The question struck me I mentally panicked, did she know? Playing it safe I quietly answer "what I told you." "Sweetie were you actually with that boy?" I knew the look of panic was on my face, I quickly tried to mask it by putting on a calm resting face. "No mother," I answered quickly and sharply, desperately trying not to seem like I'm lying. She seemed suspicious still, but she only nodded slightly and said goodnight before leaving the room. Thank god I got out of that.

The following day I woke up to chirping birds and sunlight. I got out of bed reluctantly, looking into the mirror I realize my hair is a curly mess. Sighing I attempt to brush it out. After finally getting ready for school wearing a pretty blue dress with flowery details and mesh sleeves. I stuck my hair in a high ponytail, with some accessories included then doing my makeup light and neat. After eating breakfast I hurry out the door towards Apple and Briar, but immediately regretted my decision. They asked me constant questions about what happened, I walked off after a while until we finally got to school.

I walked into school expecting it to be a normal day when all the sudden I hear a voice behind me, "Oh Ashlynn..." I recognized it, Duchess the girl who's been trying to ruin me since day 1. I turned around slowly, "So, is it true? You and that huntsman boy are a 'thing'?" She said with quotation marks. I froze my eyes widening, does everybody think that? Oh no. "What? No absolutely not we weren't even together. I don't even know him" I say quickly before walking off quickly to my next class. People looked at me and whispered a little, but I tried ignore them.

After most of my classes were over it was time to face the lunchroom. When somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hunter standing there. His cheeks were slightly red he then quickly slipped me a note with 3 words 'Enchanted forest now' confused I looked up, but he had vanished. Curious I grabbed a quick lunch and hurried to the forest just off the campus.

As I walked in somebody pulled me I nearly screamed but they put a hand over my mouth. "Shhh Ash it's me" Hunter said quietly letting me go. Ash? Nobody called me that... But it was. Cute. "What are you thinking we could be killed if anybody saw us together after what happened!" I whispered harshly.

"I don't care, I can't stop thinking about you." The words hit me softly somehow. His face was soft and sweet, he looked at me longingly. But I was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8: Hugs and Kisses

**A/N:** I'm sorry that some of you are getting bored with this story because it's only been Huntlynn for these chapters. I promise there is only one more chapter until we get to the new chapters that I've written recently. Those chapters have other couples and characters. Anyway thank you for your support anyway.

 _ **Chapter 8: Hugs and Kisses**_

 _~POV: Ashlynn~_

He looked away out into the thick forest when I didn't answer. "Hunter… No, it, it just isn't going to work," I finally say. "Ashlynn I like you, I like you a lot. I grew up being taught royals are selfish and believe they are better than us. You have proved me wrong, you are different." He whispered to me quietly while holding both my hands in his. I looked up into his hazel eyes, they were soft and sweet, like a marshmallow. We stood there staring at each other like no one else in the world existed. It was only us. The moment I looked away for a split second, I felt lips on mine. His lips on mine. His hand was behind my neck pulling me towards him, I don't know what I was thinking but I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his waist. It was the best feeling in the world.

 _Crack_! It was the sound of a twig snapping in the distance immediately we looked up and shot away from each other quickly. He was red in the cheeks and I would imagine I was too. A bunny emerged from the bush near us, we both took a breath of relief.

"Hunter, I have to go." I didn't want to leave one bit, but I know I have to, it was too risky. He only nodded in response, but I then thought of something. "Same time tomorrow?" I winked. He smiled in return, before rushing off back to class.

The rest of the day was a blur the only thing I could think of was that kiss. It was so unexpected, but so indescribable. But the end of the day was a shock. As I opened my locker after my last class a note fluttered out at me. Thinking it was Hunter I smiled and picked it up. It wasn't Hunter it wasn't even signed it only had one sentence.

 _I know about you and huntsman._

I took a sharp breath. It wasn't the bunny that made the twig snap. It was somebody. Who was clearly going to blackmail me.

The rest of the day was worrisome, I went back to the camp instead of my dorm. My mother was still eyeing me my father was locked up in his office with 'royal business' as he calls it. I spent most of the day in my room trying to analyze the handwriting, but to no avail. Giving up I laid in bed falling asleep, but all my dreams turned into nightmares.

The morning never came, I woke up to the sound of screaming and intense heat. I immediately jumped out of my bed onto the floor that burned my feet. The house was on fire, my bedroom was engulfed in flames. Nearly the entire camp was up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9: Flammable

**A/N:** _Hi guys, this is the last chapter of all the ones written like 2 years ago, meaning the writing and storyline will get a lot better lol. The next chapter will be from Hunter's POV and feature Raven, Cerise, and others. I'm hoping you guys will begin liking it more now that different characters will be included, I felt really bad about possibly boring y'all to death. However, the updates on this story will become less frequent as I'm going to be starting school again soon, and it's a new school so I will have to adjust to it and make new friends (wish me luck, I'm so nervous lol). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless._

 ** _Chapter 9: Flammable_**

 _~POV Ashlynn~_

I thought I was dreaming, my body was stuck in place. The flames were taller than me, and filling the room with smoke. My lungs burned with every breath. There was no way out. The heat was intense, the smoke was thick. I started screaming, but I could barely hear myself, I was getting dizzy the world was drifting in and out. Is this what dying feels like?

Then it stopped. The world was gone, blackness had taken over my mind. I couldn't hear screaming, or the roaring flames, it was like I underwater. But I still could feel the burning inside me. It filled my chest, and head. I could hear my name being called over and over, but it was so far away and quiet I questioned whether or not it was just me.

The light slowly returned, it hurt my eyes but it was like a breath of fresh air when I breathed, not the burning smoke. It still left a tangy taste in my mouth. As the view came back into focus I could barely make out a face looking down at me. "Ashlynn?" A soft voice cracked, I recognized it. Not as my parents, but, but as Hunters. I tried to reply, but only burst into a fit of coughing. "Shhhh, I know, I know, take it easy," he whispered quietly to me. I knew we were in the forest, I could hear the birds giving out a call of distress. "W-what happened?" I asked with a shutter. "My father and the other rebels set out to destroy the camp hoping you would leave. I don't think they meant to hurt anyone, but they did. And when I realized your house was on fire I ran in trying to get you out. I only barely got you, Ashlynn I thought I lost you and it was the worst feeling." He was tearing up while trying to tell the story. I wanted to say it's okay, but my throat burned, he caught on and gave me a sip of water.

"Where are we?" I squeaked. "Somewhere in the forest, I ran here so I wouldn't get caught saving you." He replied slowly. I nodded, even after being knocked out for a bit I was still tired, my eyes drooped. He wrapped his arms around me tightly lifting me into his lap carefully. "It's okay now you weren't hurt, neither were your parents I know that." He tried to comfort me.

I calmed a little, letting my guard down. I let him hold me a little longer before heading back to the camp. I knew I couldn't be gone for long. People would wonder what happened. Hunter walked me to the edge of where our forest separated into royal and rebel ground. He looked at me sadly, something was bothering him, but I decided not to press and let him be. "Look, Hunter, I don't think we can keep doing this ok?" I say trying to let him down easily. I didn't really want to let him go, but it was for the best, we couldn't fall in love. He looked up at me, he eyes looked like a hurt puppy. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't bare looking at his soft brown eyes. He didn't even say anything back to me. I heard the crunch of leaves and saw him walking in the opposite direction back to his camp. I sighed. I hurt him I knew it, but in my heart I knew it was a bad idea what we were doing.

I walked back slowly and lonely to the camp. I wasn't sure what I was going to see. But that wandering thought would soon be answered. As I stood on the edge of where the forest ended and our camp began. I drew in a sharp breath. The air above the camp was thick, an inky black smoke that looked like a halo surrounding it. Tears pricked my eyes. Everything was lost, all of our stuff, our homes. I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. How could they do this to us? We never did anything to them and they decided to set flame to our homes! They couldn't do this. They couldn't get away with this.

I decided to run to the front of the camp where I saw all the royals gathered outside. Some had ash smeared on their innocent faces. Others were still dressed in pajamas, they were broken and barefoot. Everyone had sadness or anger written all over their faces. My father noticed me and immediately tapped my mother on the shoulder who had her face buried in her hands. She looked up hopefully and nearly broke down again when she saw me. They both ran over and had me in a tight embrace within seconds. "I'm okay. I'm okay." I exhaled. "Oh my god Ashlynn. We thought we thought you were dead. Oh thank you fairy godmother," my mother said with tears running down her face. My father wasn't crying but he was certainly relieved. My mom let go of me and tried to wipe some of the ash from my face.

"Mom. Mom what happened?" I pressed her for the truth. "The rebels, those forsaken rebels set fire to our camp!" My father interrupted his whole body shaking with anger. I didn't want to believe it. I'd really only met one rebel, who was Hunter, and he was a gentle person. It was hard to believe this is how the rest of them acted. I didn't say anything.

Instead my father turned around, and started a speech. "Everyone! All royals! Look here, those rebels came here with intentions to kill us and our hope! Setting our camp aflame was no accident! And we won't let them get away with such barbaric things! We are royals, we are supposed to rule over the unruly! Now I think this means war for justice! For our rightful place as rulers!" My father spoke with power and determination. People nodded in agreement, other kings yelled agreeing with him.

This. This speech. This was the start of it all.

Where everything went downhill.


	10. Chapter 10: Red Apples

**A/N:** _Hey guys, we re finally at the point where the chapters get good and the other characters will be more prominent! This chapter is from Hunter's POV and just a warning it gets a bit steamy at the end *wink wink*. The next chapter is from Dexter's POV and it's about his kinda crush on Raven, I hope you guys enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter 10: Red Apples_**

 _~POV~ Hunter_

It had been a week after the fires. I felt guilt, even though I was constantly told the royals were horrible people and they deserved everything coming to them. I always thought of Ashlynn's face. She was a royal, yet she had the most innocent eyes and the sweetest smile, I was beginning to question everything I was told from when I was a child to now.

I hadn't grown up in a castle or gotten any special attention because I had a crown to my name. I was taught because the royals did, they were bad. Evidently the royals believed we were savages who just wanted to put death to all besides our own.

I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I honestly looked like shit, I hadn't slept in days. My thoughts were always alive with Ashlynn or the war going on all around us.

"Hey Hunter, I need to use the restroom, if you could uh-uh hurry up," Dexter spoke from outside the door. Dexter was another reason I was beginning to question what I was told. We had finally moved into the dorms and he had been nothing but kind. He never said any slurred words about rebels being barbaric, if anything we had become good friends. However, we didn't socialize much outside of the dorm, the royals and rebels still only stuck to their own kind.

I walked out of the restroom and told Dexter I was going to go get breakfast and to have a good day. He nodded and wished me a good day as well. I bounced down the stairs to the castleteria where I grabbed a tray, and filled it with eggs and fruit.

"Hey Hunter," Raven said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Rae."

"How has everyone's roommates been?" Raven asked the table. Cerise shrugged, "I'm with Cedar. She's pretty nice, but she does talk about how she doesn't know if she's a royal or a rebel constantly."

"Yeah, Dex and I get along just fine. He's really not that bad," I chime in.

Raven rolls her eyes. "You guys are lucky. I was trying to sleep last night, but Apple would not stop lecturing me about legacies and how I'd ruin everything if I didn't poison her. Why would anyone beg to be poisoned?"

"Maybe it's a kink." Sparrow chuckled. Raven made a disgusted face and continued eating her pancakes.

We were all engrossed in a random conversation when Apple White walked up. "Good morning Raven! I hope you thought about what I said last night." She smiled sweetly, but nobody really bought it. Ashlynn and Briar were standing behind her, awkwardly, clearly just wanting to get breakfast. I gazed at Ashlynn trying to plead her to look at me, but her eyes remained down while she played with her bracelet.

"Oh yes Apple, I pondered every word you said." Raven answered tiredly. "And I've come to the exact same conclusion as last time. I don't want to be the 'Evil Queen,' I want to be free of a life that was predetermined for me. I want to live my own life, I don't want to just poison some prissy princess then become the bad guy and live out my days locked up. I want to be me and write my own story and I'm sorry if that interferes with your legacy, but not all of us get to become a queen, loved by all."

Raven shoved the last bite of pancake into her mouth and got up to put her tray back. Apple looked stunned, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before storming off. Briar and Ashlynn followed her, but not walking as angrily.

The day went by as always. Class after class, glares were passed around from royal to rebel and back around.

I was sitting alone in the huge library, staring at the ceiling. I don't know what I was thinking about, but I was thinking about something, if that's possible. My mind was blank, yet so full of thoughts.

The gentle sounds of heels softly clicking on the wooden floors danced into my thoughts. Assuming it was the librarian I continued daydreaming. The heels stopped at my chair and I opened my eyes, of course a gorgeous girl was looking down at me. Her strawberry curls framed her face, her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

I sat up quickly. "Ashlynn? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about you, you deserve some explanation for why I think we should stop seeing each other, other then the obvious ones."

She handed me a small strip of paper. Sprawled in small lettering was written ' _I know about you and Huntsman'._ I raised my eyebrow. "When did you get this Ash?" "It was in my locker a few days ago. I can't figure out who it's from though." She replied softly. I looked around the library quickly and cautiously.

"What should we do?" I whispered like someone was watching us. She shrugged, she looked defeated as if she'd thought the same thing over and over. "Maybe we need to keep our distance," she finally answered. I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach. I know we only just met but somehow in these few weeks she'd become something to me. "No." I said it hoarsely, barely realizing the word had left my lips. I stood up to face her. She looked up at me, a silent tear leaving her green eye. I cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear from her face. "I want to keep seeing you Ashlynn." She raised her hand to touch mine that was resting on her cheek, her face moved closer, she pressed her forehead to mine and whispered.

"Someone knows Hunter, don't you understand what could happen? I would get disowned and my crown would be ripped away. You might be shunned too. It's too risky."

I put my hand down. "Your crown? Is that what you care about? What about me? I thought you felt what I did," I trailed off. "Of course I feel it, but what are we supposed to do?" She looked at me with wide eyes, pleading me to have an answer. "I don't know, but I want to be with you Ashlynn. I want to get rid of the labels that define us and our paths of life that imprison us."

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes were intense, filled with emotions. Our lips crashed together, I don't know who kissed who. I guess that's what happens when two teenagers mad with feelings for each other have a deep conversation. I hadn't realized just how intense my feelings had grown for her. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't contain them. I felt like I was a drug addict and she was my fix.

Her lips explored mine and I felt like I was in heaven. We somehow fell back into the chair and she was on top of me. We got into a heated make out session, I couldn't process what was going on around us. Her hand was wrapped around my neck and her other hand rest on my chest. My hand tangled in her hair, my other rested on her back pushing her into me. We pulled back for a second, both out of breath. Ashlynn's lips were flushed with color.

"What are we doing?" She breathed. "I don't know" I answered with an airy laugh. Our lips went back together like magnets and my hand went up and down her back, hers were trailing my chest now. My lips went down to her neck, I'd never even kissed a girl but it was all instinct.

Before it could escalate anymore a loud noise rippled through the air. We immediately separated and Ashlynn jumped off my lap. A book had fallen off a self making a loud thud. Ashlynn looked at me panicked.

"Who's there?" I shouted, it echoed off the walls filling the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Raven

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for not updating for a while I have been so busy with school and stage managing that I haven't had time to get on and write ya know. Anyway sorry this chapter is a bit short but it is the best I could do at the moment. I hope everyone is having a good start to their school year! Also this chapter is from Dexter's POV.

 _ **CHAPTER 11: RAVEN**_

 _~POV: Dexter~_

I was beginning to get use to the rebels always being around and living at the school. However, as always, I'm cast in the shadow of my big brother Daring. He's always been the perfect one. Perfect smile, perfect teeth, perfect blond hair, perfect blue eyes, and perfect muscular yet lean physique. The moment Daring picked up a sword he knew how to fight and to save damsels. He was annoyingly a natural at everything. I was always okay. Okay looking, okay at school, okay at sword fighting, okay at saving damsels. I'm just the geekier one. The one with brown hair and glasses, who was more scrawny.

I sat alone at a table for lunch, watching all the girls swoon over Daring while he stood in the center of the castleteria. He would flash them his white smile and brush his hair back 'sexily.' All the girls just ate it up, looking as if they were going to faint from the sight of his pure perfection. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my baked potato with a fork pretending it was Daring.

I looked up again and Raven Queen walked past me. She was known as the ultimate rebel, daughter of the Evil Queen who refused her destiny. She was a bit of a badass in my opinion. I gazed at her and in that short period of time I realized something, she was insanely beautiful.

She had long black hair that reached her lower back and purple streaks running through her hair. Her violet eyes and soft complexion was gorgeous to say the least. I found myself studying her features while she sat down at a table with her friends.

"Hey Dex!" Ashlynn greeted me while sitting down at the table. "Hey Ash, where'd you come from?" I said snapping out of my daydreams. "I was just in the library you know uh, getting a book," she answered nervously. I raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. I continued eating while Ashlynn rambled on about a test in princessology.

"Queen White is so strict! She's making us take a test about different crown gems and what they mean. Why would I ever need to know that?"

Then I noticed a small red mark on Ashlynn's neck.

"Um.. Ashlynn. Is-is that a hickey?" I pointed at the small marking.

Ashlynn's eyes filled with panic, her hand flew to cover it up. She tried to laugh, but it was obviously fake. "C'mon Ash. Who's the guy?" I asked elbowing her suggestfully. "N-no one. I burnt myself with my curling iron this morning." She said quickly. I replied with a sassy mhmm, but didn't push it. She rolled her eyes before saying she needed to use the restroom and walked off.

I went back to admiring Raven from afar until the bell rang, signaling lunch was over and it was time for class. I threw my leftovers away and grabbed my books and bag, heading to math. I kept my head down and was rushing past people when I ran straight into someone. They hit the ground and my glasses flew off my face.

"I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going," I plea quickly. Although my world was blurry without my glasses I knew exactly who'd I ran into. I held out my hand and she took it and stood up. "Hey, it's okay," Raven answered in a sweet voice. She reached down picking up my glasses off the hall floor and stuck them back into my hand. "Here you go."

"T-thanks," I said putting my glasses back on. I could now see her close up and clearly. She had perfect skin, and a charming smile. "Well I'll see you around," she laugh. Raven walked past me further into the hallway.

I don't know what made me do it, but I turned back to her. "Hey, um, my name's Dexter by the way," I said awkwardly. She turned back to me with a soft smile, "I'm Raven." Then she disappeared into a classroom.


	12. Chapter 12: Bruises

**Hey guys I know it's been almost a year since I've updated this story but in all honesty I kind of forgot about it in the midst of a crazy school year, not to mention how dead this fandom is lol. But I enjoy writing this story either way so, I think I will start it up again if you guys still enjoy it. Anyway, I know y'all are waiting for more characters and couples to be introduced and don't worry they will be in the coming chapters! The next chapter is even from Raven's pov! Enjoy this chapter tho!**

 **Chapter 12: Bruises**

 _-POV- Ashlynn_

I stared at the hickey Hunter left on my neck. I hadn't even realized until Dexter pointed it out, luckily Dex isn't a pushy person. I had tried my best to cover it, with layers of concealer but still decided to wear a light pink dress with a turtleneck to cover my mistake more. I stuck my hair in a curled ponytail then grabbed my bag and went down to get breakfast.

I opened my locker to grab my princessology book to go over the material before the quiz. A little piece of paper fluttered out. My heart stopped. "No, no please not another note," I think to myself desperately. I opened the folded up notebook paper and there sprawled out in the same small lettering is-

 _Stop seeing Huntsman or you'll become one of them._

I looked around but very few people were roaming the hallways. Become one of them? Who? The rebels? Not wanting to look suspicious I closed my locker and walked into the castleteria. I got in line to get breakfast and Briar came up beside me.

"Hey Ashlynn," Briar greeted me cheerfully.

"Oh hey Bri, what are you up to?" I asked while I grabbed a cup of fruit and a bagel. "Nothing really, I'm actually planning a school party that I was wondering if you could help me out with." She said it casually, scooping some bacon on her plate. "Of course. What's the party for?"

"Well it's like a royal and rebel mixer. The headmaster wants the royals to get to know all the rebels and hopefully change their minds about legacy. So he's letting me plan a party to get everyone to know each other and not be so sectioned off." She explained.

I nodded and we sat down at a table where Apple and Blondie were already seated. "Hey girls," Apple greeted. We all said our hellos and continued eating until Blondie pulled out her mirrorpad and microphone.

"Hey, Ashlynn, I have a question and I'm sure my audience would be very interested," she said facing the camera towards. I raised an eyebrow and allowed her to continue.

"Who's the lucky prince you've been canoodling?" Blondie laughed sweetly. I nearly spit out my breakfast. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Blondie," I quickly recovered. "C'mon Ash, Dexter said you had a hickey from some boy. Tell me, who is it? A prince right?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and tried to stay lighthearted. "It's a burn from my curling iron okay? That's what I told Dexter too."

I got up from the table, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Blondie looked surprised by my reaction, but I half ran to the bathroom quickly, well about as quickly as you can 'run' in heels. I opened the girls' bathroom door and pulled out my makeup bag, I attempted to put more concealer on the marking. I covered it up the best I could before the bathroom door opened again. I quickly turned on the sink and acted like I was washing my hands.

Briar walked in, her bright pink strappy heels clicked on the tile loudly. "Hey, you know Blondie is just joking Ash," Briar spoke as she started fixing a loose strand of her hair in the mirror. "Yes I know, I just don't want anyone to think I'm screwing around with anybody okay? Especially not my mom, she'd go insane questioning me," I replied with a whine and rested my hip on the sink to look at Briar. Her mouth curled into a half smile, before she suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

"Okay Ashlynn, we've been friends since nursery school, we tell each other everything!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Okay, so?"

"So? You've got to tell me who the boy is!" Her face morphed into a serious yet sarcastic scowl as she crossed her arms and stared at me. "Oh my fairy godmother Briar, there's no one I told you, it's from a curling iron." "Ashlynn, I don't believe that! Now tell me or while you're sleeping I'll hide your glass slippers," she laughed while making the harmless threat. I rolled my eyes at her, "God, you never know when to just take it's none of your business as an answer." We both laughed together, everyone knows Briar and Blondie are the most nosey people you'll ever meet.

"Okay but for serious now, who's the guy?" I paused and looked around the bathroom, making sure we were in solitude. "And if it's scandalous I pinky promise I won't tell Apple anything," Briar continued.

"Scandalous? Who would I be with that's 'scandalous'?"

"Um.. A rebel?" A panicked expression must have taken over my face, Briar's eyes immediately lit up in surprise. "Ashlynn Jade Ella! You naughty girl! You've been making out with a rebel!?"

I cupped my hand over her mouth and dragged her into a stall with me. "Be quieter Briar!" I whisper shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but who?" she whispered back. I was silent a moment, double checking that no one was around. I took a deep breath, I had to tell someone. I couldn't just hold it in all year, besides I needed to know if she knew anything about the person behind the mystery notes.

"It's Hunter ok? Hunter Huntsman."

"Hunter? Ohh, I know him, he's in my chemistry class! He and Sparrow are always arguing though. He is kind of cute now that I think about it." She put her hand up to her chin like she was picturing him before the bathroom door creaked open again.

"Briar? Ashlynn?" Apple's sweet voice broke the silence that had consumed the bathroom. "Are you guys in here?" Her heels clicked on the sterile tile as she walked deeper into the bathroom and the door slammed back shut. Somehow my hand was positioned over Briar's mouth even though I had no recollection of moving my arm.

The stall door was cautiously opened, Apple stood on the other side with a confused expression on her face. "What are you guys doing? I know your shoes you know."

I took my hand off Briar's mouth, but didn't have any excuse to utter. "We were going to the restroom, us girls gotta stick together, use the buddy system," Briar answered while walking past Apple casually. "Yeah, but why were you in the same stall?" Briar shrugged, "Extreme buddy system, better to be safe than sorry."

Apple's face changed into an even more confused expression before reaching into her purse and pulling out a folded piece of notebook paper. "Hey Ash, this was on our lunch table, it's addressed to you." She handed me the scrap and told me she'd see me in class. She and Briar left the bathroom, but not before Briar turned around and winked at me, giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed and looked back down at the note in my hand. The letter was enclosed by a piece of tape and had 'Ashlynn' scribbled on the front.

 _Please don't be another mystery note_ , I prayed in my head.


	13. Chapter 13: Evil Queen

**Chapter 13: Evil Queen**

 _~POV~ Raven_

I woke up to the sunrise peeking through my velvet purple curtains that covered the wall to the right of my bed. I flipped over the other side of my bed when a sharp smell of apple cinnamon slapped me in the face, I opened my eyes and saw Apple was face to face with me. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. "Good morning Raven!" Apple's voice broke through the atmosphere. I mumbled a groggy huh and checked my alarm clock.

"Apple, it's 6am we don't have to get up for another hour," I spoke quietly and laid back into my soft gray sheets. "Yeah, but I'm an early riser and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a morning stroll with me," she spoke with too much enthusiasm for so early in the morning.

"You know that's a nice invite, but why don't you enjoy the stroll by yourself, I'm not an early riser and would like to take advantage of another hour of sleep." I turned back over in bed and pulled the covers over my head, praying she'd leave me alone with my cozy bed.

"C'mon Raven, we are roomies now, we need to get to know each other!" She nudged me a bit, but I buried myself deeper into my covers.

"We can do that any other time of day Apple."

I could feel her frown, but I really didn't care, I was tired. She made some comment under her breath before I heard her turn on her heel and walked out of the dorm room. I sighed a breath of relief and let sleep engulf me once more.

The next time I woke up was to the steady sound of beeps that were emitted from my alarm clock. I got up out of bed and threw on my regular outfit and quickly fixed my hair. I splashed water on my face and put on a small amount of makeup. I didn't know where Apple had disappeared to, but I decided to walk down to breakfast anyway.

I hopped in line behind some royals who were fussing about how the cafeteria didn't have egg benedict for breakfast. They noticed me and quickly became quiet. They whispered amongst each other, probably about me.

I had grown used to it. I was used to the stares, the sudden silence that occured when I walked down the hall, the hushed whispers, and scared expressions. I never understood it, even when I was a young child everyone was scared to play with the daughter of the evil queen. I had isolated myself from a young age because of it. Everyday after school I would come home and cry in my father's arms about how no kids wanted to be my friend, no matter how hard I tried. I would make candy appear out of thin air and they'd still scream.

That's when I decided I didn't want to be evil. I wanted to be nice and I wanted to make friends, I wanted to be normal. I didn't want kids to scream if I had an apple packed in my lunchbox because they thought I would poison them. I didn't want my destiny from the start, but somehow I was still a monster. I was still a monster even when I pledged that I didn't want to be evil.

However, when I went to the elementary school and there was a class for royals and a seperate class for rebels, I felt like I fit in. I made my first friends there. Maddie was the first. She was a quirky little girl who had bright blue and purple striped pigtails, she would wear crazy colorful bows to school everyday and offer tea that her father packed her to everyone.

Then came Cerise. She was quiet and shy. Cerise always had brown shoulder length hair with a white streak that ran through it. She constantly wore her red hood and held a basket filled with her supplies for school. Hunter quickly joined the group as well. Believe it or not, half of his head wasn't shaved back then. He was a bit of a joker and always got into fights on the playground, either with his pet squirrel or with Sparrow.

Sparrow was an honorary member of the group. We always welcomed him and his toy guitar, he just prefer hanging out with his friends that were all the sons of the merry men.

Kitty, Cedar, Cupid, and Poppy were some of the few 'rebels' who socialized with both groups and were more neutral, I guess you could say. Everything was easier in elementary school before the royals started fighting back against the rebels and started a whole war over it. Of course, they wanted their precious, privileged kids to have their destinies. The destinies were they all ended up being highly respected royalty without a worry in the world.

"Hey Rae!" Maddie jumped up from behind me, she had her little mouse on her shoulder and they both drank out of small decorated tea cups. "Would you like some mint chai tea? My father says it's great to start out the day with." "No thank you, Maddie," I laughed and scooped some strawberries and blueberries into a small bowl on my plate. She nodded and put the tea kettle back into her hat, setting it back on top of her head. I grabbed some toast with jam and followed Maddie to a table where Cedar, Cerise, Hunter, Sparrow, and the other merry man were sitting.

"Hey guys," I sat down while I greeted them. They all muttered hey back and continued whatever conversation they were having. Maddie started pulling out small pastries from her hat and handed them out to everyone. "Did anyone see the posters about the royal and rebel mixer/dance thingy?" Maddie asked as she handed everyone a dessert. Hunter nodded his head, "Isn't it a masquerade?"

"Yeah, they want the royals and rebels to get to know each other so I suppose they don't want anyone to know whether they're talking to a royal or rebel," Cedar replied. "Oh, then I'm definitely going," Sparrow chuckled. "Why?" Hunter asked. "C'mon dude, you could dance with a hot royal chick and they wouldn't even know you're a rebel!" Sparrow wiggled his eyebrows and Hunter made a weird face back. "I'm going to try and score a dance with Cinderella's daughter, she's hot," Sparrow added.

I saw a blush and a look of jealousy flash over Hunter's face, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll go," Hunter finally said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Too bad, it's mandatory," Cerise spoke up. "Really?" I asked. She nodded yes and threw a piece of sausage into her mouth. Hunter huffed and rested his chin on his hand.

"When is it?" I asked Cerise. She shrugged, "Tomorrow night, I think."

A loud clicking of heels made their way through the cafeteria and a whiff of apple cinnamon perfume filled the air surrounding me. Before I knew it a certain Apple White was sitting next to me with a bowl of fruit and porridge sitting in front of her.

"Good morning again, Raven. I wondering if it was okay if I joined you guys for breakfast this morning?" She asked so sweetly, I felt bad rejecting her. "Um, sure, I guess," I answered awkwardly. She gave me a smile and gracefully ate a spoonful of her breakfast.

"Oh, Ashlynn, Briar, over here!" Apple waved her friends over our way. I could tell they were confused as to why she was even near us. They walked over, both carrying trays of food. "Guys I want you to meet my friends Ashlynn, the daughter of Cinderella, and Briar, the daughter of Aurora," she introduced them with a wide smile. Ashlynn gave a shy wave and Briar muttered hello. We all exchanged awkward hellos while Apple carried on talking about random things.

"Aren't you guys so excited for the masquerade?" Apple asked cheerfully. Everyone residing at the table looked at her but gave no response. To this, Apple pressed her lips together and continued "Bri aren't you planning it?" Apple nudged Briar who's sunglasses were now sagging over her closed eyes as her face rested in the palm of her hand, unresponsive. Apple nudged her again, "Briar wake up, it's the middle of breakfast!" Apple urged. Briar's eyes shot open and her sunglasses fell off her nose, landing on the table. Sparrow slid them back over to her and winked, "good morning sleeping beauty." Briar rolled her eyes and declared she was finished with breakfast leaving her friends behind as she went to put away her dishes.

As breakfast dragged on, Sparrow continued mercilessly flirting with about every girl in existence, whether they were into it or not. It got to the point where Sparrow had turned his attention to Ashlynn and was insinuating that he wanted to take her as his plus one to the masquerade when I noticed Hunter out of the corner of my eye. He was stabbing his eggs rather viciously while a look of anger was plastered on his normally gentle face. I debated on rather to say something or not, but Hunter rose out of his seat angrily. The chair he had been seated in, flew back to the floor with a loud crash. Hunter stormed out of the cafeteria without turning back. Everyone looked at each other, stunned, Hunter wasn't somebody who had regular outbursts.

"I guess I'll go see what's up," I announced while rising out of my seat.

I walked out of the room at a quick pace and went down the hallway where I found Hunter leaning up against his locker. He noticed me and turned toward me. "What was that back there?" I asked him and rested my shoulder on the locker next to him. He shrugged, "I couldn't take it anymore." I gave a half airy laugh, "Take what exactly?"

"Sparrow."

"He was just flirting with Ashlynn… What do you like her a little or something?" I didn't even really mean it, I didn't think he'd ever respond the way he did. "No," Hunter took a deep breath and rested the back of his head against the metal door, making a soft metallic sound.

" _I love her."_

 **Hey guys! I'm glad to see people are still viewing my story and hopefully enjoying it so I decided to update again! I'm sorry this chapter might have been a bit lengthy but I like to introduce characters and really give some backstory if I can. I hope to introduce more characters and would love your feedback as to who, I just wanna know what other character's povs you would like in coming chapters.**

 **(I know I have asked about couples y'all wanted before and you can still suggest any couples but sadly I still can't include them all. And I want the people I pair up to be ones that I can actually see together so its easier to write them in together.)**

 **But the main couple is still going to be Ashlynn and Hunter bc they're my favs sorry! But Dexter and Raven are going to be up and coming and I think I want Sparrow to have a love interest and give him a sweeter side. (maybe Briar?)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love Hurts

**Chapter 14: Love Hurts**

 _~POV: Hunter~_

Raven's eyes widen and her lips formed the shape of an o, "I don't understand."

"She's not like we've always been told. Ashlynn is the furthest thing from evil. She loves animals, nature, and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. She likes to hike around in the forest, she wants to run an animal sanctuary. She is truly amazing and selfless. She is the only perfect thing in this world that's been torn and ruined. Ashlynn doesn't want diamonds, a crown, ball gowns, or fancy shoes, actually I lied about that, she would want shoes." I laughed to myself as thought about her and her shoe quirk.

Raven still had a look of shock running through her features, her eyebrows were raised, her violet hued eyes were serious and alert. "I'm sorry if that's a shock, but that's the truth," I finally muttered after Raven was silent for a few moments. She seemed to snap out of her trance and redirected her gaze around the hallway. She pressed her lips together and looked around like she was trying to find what to say in the air.

"I-I don't know what to say," her small voice trailed off. "How-how long have you felt this way?"

I shrugged, "since I met her I guess, there was just something instantly there. Like she was the one thing I've been looking for all my life, there was a connection and it ran deep."

The bell rang out, alerting everyone that class was going to start soon. The hallway immediately filled with students who were making their way through the halls like a school of fish. Raven didn't move right away, she kept her eyes focused on me, I wasn't sure what she was thinking. She didn't say anything, she just nodded then disappeared into the narrow hallway.

I turned around to open my locker and pull out my books and backpack for the day. A small piece of paper fluttered out and landed on the cream tile below me. I raised an eyebrow, was this a note from Ashlynn? I bent down and picked it up. I quickly grabbed my books and shoved the note into my pocket. I had to wait and open it until I was alone.

The day progressed slowly, I hope my classes weren't about anything important, my thoughts were consumed by Ashlynn and the note I had received. I don't think I even uttered a word to anyone throughout the day. The only time I noticed anything was when I saw Ashlynn was giving me a worried glance during class.

It was later in the day now and I was walking down the empty hallway, making my way to my dorm. I was zoning out, walking instinctively to my room. I felt a small tapping sensation on my shoulder and turned around, thinking I would see Raven behind me.

It wasn't Raven. It was Ashlynn, her hair was down in a low ponytail that curled at the ends, she was wearing a simple, elegant white dress, she looked like in angel in white. I didn't say anything, I was too busy admiring her.

"Are you okay?" Her sweet voice filled the hall, slightly echoing off the walls. Normally I would answer with a simple yeah and carry on with my day, but the word no left my lips before I really thought about answering. Her hand caressed mine, "What's going on?" Again, I didn't know who was talking, but it didn't feel like me, yet it was.

"We can't be together," I said, "and it's driving me insane."

Ashlynn shushed me, saying not to talk too loudly. Suddenly I was being pulled into a supply closet by her, she turned around and shut the door behind us. She turned to me, looking deep into my eyes with intense feelings. "I know, but sadly the world is a screwed up place where we aren't allowed to be ourselves and be with who we want." She looked hurt by that fact, and I was too. "I think we can make it work," the words fluttered out of my mouth, and I meant them. She nervously giggled and put her arms around my neck. "You know you're talking crazy right?" Ashlynn murmured. "Love makes people crazy I guess," I mumbled with a laugh to my voice. She smiled a bit, but also looked confused, a tad shocked. " _Love?_ "

"I love you Ashlynn Ella." Her green eyes met mine, her tender face was filled with so many emotions, I couldn't describe it if I tried.

She looked away from me for a second, before turning back, "I think I love you too."

I felt a drop in my stomach, like the one you feel when you realize your phone isn't in your pocket. But it was one of relief not horror.

Of course, our lips found each other. We kissed in the dark blanket of a supply closet while a war still raged around us. If I could live in any moment for the rest of my life, it would be this one. It would be the moment where I was in a dark supply closet, kissing the girl I had fallen madly in love with. I felt like I was in a movie, it was so perfect, I felt like I could see myself in 3rd person. The camera spinning around us, a romantic, happy song playing in the background.

Everything was so perfect I couldn't remember any of my worries. The words royal or rebel weren't in my vocabulary.

Of course, perfect things don't last. I found that out as soon as I opened the note I had found in my locker earlier.

~~~~~~  
 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! If you are enjoying it please leave a review with any suggestions you have whether they're for characters you want to see, couples, or the plot! I hope you liked the cute Huntlynn scene and the next chapter is from Raven's pov again.**


	15. Chapter 15: Maddie's Magical Hat

**Chapter 15: Maddie's Magical Hat**

 _-POV- Raven_

The morning stretched on endlessly, during all of my lectures I had the exchange with Hunter earlier stuck in the back of my mind. I hadn't even realized other people weren't as consumed by all this destiny shit, at least enough that they had time for hopeless teen romances.

I was tapping my purple pen against my notebook to a rhythm of a song when I heard my name being called loudly and clearly by the teacher, Mr. Rumplestilskin.

"Raven Queen!"

I was forced out of my thoughts and thrown back into reality. "Huh?" I grumbled, looking up quickly.

"You are partners with Dexter Charming for the assignment, pay attention Miss. Queen or it'll be a detention of the lot of you!" "Yes sir." I replied calmly. I caught some hostile looks from a few royals who sat around me. My cheeks reddened a bit and scanned the room to find my new partner, Dexter, sitting in a wooden desk by the open window. He made eye contact with me and gave me a nervous smile before looking away, staring at his shoes again. "Alright all of you get to work and don't bother me!" Mr. Rumplestilskin fumed, settling into the chair behind his desk once again.

I sighed, grabbing my notebook and book bag to head over to Dexter. I slid into the desolate desk parallel to him and set my stuff down. "Hey," I gave him the nicest greeting I could manage. Dexter's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets, they were opened wide and a brilliant shade of blue.

"H-hey Raven, should we get started?" his voice cracked a little. I nodded and he cleared his throat, grabbing a stray piece of notebook paper out of his binder. I realized that I had not been paying enough attention to even know what our assignment was, I searched the room hoping that our objective was written on the board, but it was not.

"Hey… uh... What was our assignment again?

Dexter let out a nervous laugh, "we just have to find 3 everyday objects and find a new purpose other than the intended ones." My face must have given away my confusion as Dexter quickly said, "yeah, I think he is just giving us busy work." I agreed and Dexter and I began to investigate the room and the things it held hoping for some ideas. Luckily, the bell rang out signaling it was finally time for lunch. I felt a bit of relief as I gathered up my belongings and waved a meek goodbye to Dexter and headed towards the cafeteria.

The lines for food were already growing as hungry students rushed to get their spot in the mess. I set my stuff down at our usual table and joined Maddie and Cerise in line. Maddie was sipping from a teacup, chatting off Cerise's ear about this new tea that you drink before you eat to aid digestion. Cerise looked as if she couldn't care less with her arms crossed and her hood down. I made my way over to them and we all acknowledged each other's presence before the conversation went flat. As we moved forward in line a ringing came from the speakers before a man's voice went aloud overhead.

"Good afternoon students, I presume most of you have seen the posters for the school's masquerade tomorrow night; there will be security present so please everyone be cooperative and not disruptive, I look forward to seeing all of you tomorrow night, that is all."

I frowned, I wish a mask would be enough to cover up my whole identity but it certainly wouldn't be.

Lunch only consisted of meek conversations, mostly about what we planned on wearing to the dance. Cerise, Maddie, Cedar and I all decided to go shopping after school to see if we could find a cute last minute outfit.

The rest of the day continued on uneventfully and I was relieved to be walking around Book End with my friends browsing through some shops. Book End was luckily relatively unscathed from all the fighting and people still had their shops opened and tried to run them as normally as possible.

We all filed into a shop called Ever Dresses and began picking through the racks when the bell rang signaling another customer had entered the shop. Ashlynn Ella shuffled over already carrying multiple shopping bags from various known shoe stores. "Hey guys!" Ashlynn smiled sweetly. Anytime I saw her now all I could think of was the conversation I had with Hunter when he confessed he loved her. She was nice, I had to admit. She had never given me any looks or acted as if she was superior, she appeared more as if she didn't know how to interact with rebels.

Maddie and Cedar both greeted Ashlynn nicely while Cerise gave her a small smile. "Oh, hey, Ashlynn." I said, snapping out of my thoughts. She smiled, "have you guys found any cute dresses?" She asked pulling a few dresses from a rack. Maddie took her hat off her head and reached her hand in producing a dress. The dress was sleeveless, and had a purple and gold patterned fabric that stretched across the bodice and across the skirt, along with other layers of textile that had various patterns of blue, white, and purple that finished off the skirt. "That's a beautiful dress Maddie!" Ashlynn commented. Maddie smiled brightly and shoved the dress back into her hat, setting it back atop her lilac and turquoise curls.

"Why did you come shopping if you already had a dress?" I laughed. "Well I wanted to hang out with my friends!" She stated cheerfully. I shrugged, accepting the answer and continued shuffling through the racks. Most of the dresses were anticlimactic and rather plain. Everyone seemed to have a hard time finding a dress of any interest, Maddie must have caught onto this and spoke up again.

"You know maybe I can get all of you dresses!"

Cerise raised an eyebrow as did everyone else. Maddie, undeterred, drew the hat from her head once more and began digging around in it. She pulled out a dress that had a red halter top with silver detailing, the skirt was cut higher than the back and was a muted red plaid pattern with black roses lining the bottom; it came attached with a red hood that had fur edging it. The dress was clearly right up Cerise's alley. Her eyes lit up, which was something for Cerise who kept most of her emotions under wraps. Maddie handed the dress over to Cerise, who said thank you and ran her hand over the dress, impressed.

Maddie reached her hand back into her hat again and out came another dress. This dress had a mix of two shades of purple and purple mesh sleeves making up the top half and a flowy purple and golden patterned skirt, similar to the one on Maddie's dress. Cedar clapped her hands together and ran over, grabbing the dress. "Oh Maddie it's perfect!" She squealed.

Soon the store filled with students, who had witnessed Maddie working her magic, hoping to get their very own personalized dress. Maddie happily complied, pulling dress after dress out of her top hat. As the chaos died down Maddie turned back to us, looking at Ashlynn. "Would you like one?" She asked. Ashlynn hadn't inquired for a dress yet but had look mesmerized by them. "Well, if it's no trouble- ." "Don't be a silly goose!" Maddie exclaimed.

The dress Maddie had created for Ashlynn was stunning. The top was a shiny gold swirl pattern that reached around the shoulders and asymmetrically down the skirt with a pink belt wrapped around the waist line. The skirt also ended at the knees and flowed downwards, it was a pink and blue floral design with a darker blue and gold fabric lying underneath it, white lace gloves with pink flowers were also included with the dress. Ashlynn looked ecstatic and embraced Maddie tightly, "thank you so much Maddie, it's beautiful!" Maddie returned the hug and put away her hat.

Although we had found what we were looking for we decided to go to the coffee shop for a hocus latte before heading back to the school. As we opened the door a horrible screeching was emitted, it sounded closely to someone digging their nails into a chalkboard. Upon further investigation we discovered none other than Sparrow Hood up on the coffee shop's stage, jumping around murdering every chord on his guitar and singing loudly into the microphone. I rolled my eyes and stomped straight up to the stage and unplugged his guitar from the amplifiers. The sound cut out much to the pleasure of the barista who had no choice but to stay as the rest of the customers fled.

"The hell was that for?" Sparrow demanded. "I want a latte but I don't want my eardrums to burst as I get one." Sparrow huffed and stomped off stage, the bell ringing behind him as he left the small coffee shop.

The rest of the day had been rather unexciting and I returned to my dorm that night after we finished off our lattes and spent the rest of the evening in the common room. I turned the key in the lock and walked inside. Apple wasn't in the dorm but in the middle of the room on a mannequin was a beautiful dress. It was mostly purple and black in color. The top was a dark purple that was covered in sparkles, the top flowed into a black mesh ruffled layer underneath. It continued on to another, lighter, purple fabric and the black mesh ruffled beneath that finishing the dress's full length ball gown style skirt. The gown came with a silver neck piece that stood up cradling the back of the mannequin's neck that was clasped in the middle with a deep purple gem.

My mouth almost dropped open the dress was so gorgeous and so me. I noticed Maddie was sitting on my velvet plum colored comforter. "You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" She laughed. I dropped next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, "you're the best Mads," I thanked her. "I know," she smirked, petting her small dormouse, Earl Grey, who was resting atop her shoulder.

A soft ringing echoed through the halls and dorms warning us that curfew was in 10 minutes, it basically meant be in your dorm by 10pm or else. Maddie sighed at the ring and jumped up off my bed. "See ya tomorrow Rae!" I said goodbye and watched her skip off to her own dorm room.

The door creaked open once more and Apple strolled in. Immediately her attention went to my dress that was still positioned in the middle of the room. "Wow, that's quite the dress Raven! Where did you get it?" Apple exclaimed, examining the dress. "Maddie." I replied taking my hair down and tucking it into a braid for bed. "Oh, yes, I heard about her pulling some crazy dresses out of her hat. I'm tempted to ask, but I don't suppose she would be willing." Apple sighed. "She'd give you one, Maddie is the sweetest person you'll ever meet." I contested. Apple didn't verbally respond, but she gave me a smile letting me know she had heard me.

I settled into my bed and pulled the covers over me burying my face in the cool pillow.

"Goodnight Raven," Apple said as I heard her adjust into her bed as well.

"Goodnight," I yawned.

 **...**

 ** _Daring and Lizzie or Daring and Holly? I was going to put him with Lizzie because of that one episode from forever ago that I thought was cute, but if Daring and Holly is what you guys want then I think I can switch it up._**


	16. Chapter 16: Crushed

**Chapter 16: Crushed**

 _-Dexter's POV-_

I was so emotionally confused it was infuriating, annoying, just all around bothersome. I found myself thinking of Raven. She had this aura about her. She entered the room and everyone knew she was there. But to me it wasn't because she was the daughter of the Evil Queen. It was because she was Raven. She was sweet, she was soothing, she didn't do a thing wrong. Raven tried harder than anyone to be good. Not to mention, she was unimaginably beautiful. I had only seen her once before the school opened. I was young, maybe 8 years old standing on the white marble stairs of our castle, tucked behind my mother's leg. Raven and her father had been at the bottom of the staircase talking to my father soon after her mother's arrest.

I hadn't known what they were talking about because all I could do was stare at Raven, even when I was only 8 or so. She was sweet, even then. I feel like when someone is truly evil there's something about them that just screams wicked. Raven didn't have that something. She never did.

I had only talked to her a handful of times but every time we did she would take up more space in my mind. We had been talking more recently because of our project for class and every time she speaks I feel like I'm floating. Even her voice is sweet.

I laid on my twin sister's, Darling, powdery blue bed in the dorm she and Rosabella shared. Rosabella was absent, but Darling was sitting on a baby pink ottoman near her desk. I sighed loudly and threw a bookball into the air. It came down and hit my face. I huffed sitting up and hurled the bookball across the room. It collided with the wall and made the painting it hit rattle. Darling snapped around.

"What the hell?" Darling exclaimed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Her expression softened and she leaned back against the wall. "What's going on? You've had this look on your face since you walked in, like you are thinking long and hard about something." I dismissed her concern and just shook my head. "C'mon Dex, what are you thinking about? You know you can tell me, we are twins after all." I didn't say anything, just gave her a look, hoping she'd drop it. "Fine, you give me no choice. I shall have to use my twin senses and read your mind," Darling declared. Darling pressed her fingers to her temple and scrunched up her face.

"You just look like you're going to shit yourself," I laughed.

Darling grinned and let out a giggle too, "Well, I tried," she admitted. "Fine," I said, flopping back on her bed, "I've been thinking about Raven." Darling raised an eyebrow, "What about her?" She asked curiously. "I'm not sure, but I think I kinda like her." Darling pressed her lips together, sitting up again, interested. "Well, that's… that's some tea," she finally spoke. I rolled my eyes, "you're not helping." "What do you want me to say? I mean, of course I have no judgement you know I think all this royal, rebel conflict is crap but sadly most people don't have that same view," Darling paused. "Does she like you back?" I shook my head, "I highly doubt it, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated all royals by now. Not that she acts like she does though." Darling shrugged, "are you going to tell her how you feel?" she inquired. I shook my head again, "no way that'd be humiliating."

Silence had fallen over the room. Darling stared at me, looking as if she was deep in thought.

 _Outside the heavy dorm room door a dark figure stood, listening. "Dexter and Raven now, huh?" The figure whispered to themselves before disappearing back into the shadows._

"You never know," Darling broke the silence. "It all has to end at some point doesn't it?" She concluded. "I suppose so," I agreed.

...

I left Darling's room feeling as if I had at least let something off my chest, but not feeling any comfort.

I opened the dark oak door to Hunter and I's dorm. I kicked off my shoes and jumped into my own bed. Hunter wasn't around, I wasn't sure where he was at this time but I didn't give it much thought. He had his own friends. He was probably with Raven I concluded with a pang of jealousy.

With that, I got up again to change into my pajamas when the sound of paper sliding across a surface interrupted my thoughts. A crisp, white folded up piece of paper had come into the room from the hallway through the crack under the door. I made my way to it and opened it quickly.

 _There is no future for those whose loyalties lie with the rebels._

My heart skipped a beat, my pulse quickened, and my stomach dropped to my feet. What the hell?

I swung the door open, slamming it against the wall. The corridor was dark, but empty. Was this some kind of joke? I thought to myself. It had to be. How would anyone know anything about my feelings for Raven? Yeah, I had confided in Darling, but this wasn't some kind of cruel joke she would play nor was the script her handwriting.

I crumpled up the paper into a ball and tossed it into the metal trash bin and willed myself to forget about it.

I hurriedly prepared myself for bed and slipped into my covers. Raven still occupied my mind, every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face.

 _I felt the world around me burning, a castle was crumbling, torn to shreds around me. My father was facing me. His nice clothes ripped and bloodied, his face caked in dirt and sweat. He held a sword, his chest rising and falling rapidly._

" _This is because of you," he spat. "You went against me, you went against your mother, against your entire family. You went against every royal, you went against destiny. You disgraced the Charming name and caused our reign to cease. Now we are left with nothing and the rebels run free, screwing up hundreds and hundreds of years of set legacy."_

" _Father..." I trailed off. He raised his hand to cut me off and swung the blade of his sword toward me._

 _..._

I woke up in a cold sweat.

It was a dream.

It was only a dream.

...

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was a little weird. The next chapter will be the masquerade tho and I promise it'll be full of action. Don't forget to leave reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Perfect Things Don't Last

**Chapter 17: Perfect Things Don't Last**

 _-POV- Ashlynn_

I woke up surrounded by a sea of my orange curls sprawled across my pillow. Light streamed in through the parted light pink curtains illuminating the room. A soft snoring came from Briar's side of the room and I turned over the face the door. The note, which was addressed to me, rested on my night stand still. I hadn't opened it because I dreaded what it's contents could be.

It was Friday morning, the masquerade would be tonight. The beautiful dress I had gotten from Maddie was hung up, ready to be worn, a detailed golden mask laid beside it.

I rose out of bed and got dressed and ready for the day.

School was slow, all day people were excited about the masquerade. I mean, it was just a high school dance. A normal high school dance, but it was a big deal with everything going on. The sons and daughters of people who hated each other would all be forced into the same room for a night. What could go wrong?

Briar and I sat together bored in princessology, our last class of the day. We were supposed to be reading a passage in our textbook titled 'How to Behave Like Royalty' and fill out questions as we went. Apple was already getting started on the questionnaire, writing quickly but delicately.

As the teacher left the room for a moment, Briar shut her book. "This is so stupid," she complained. "Of course I already know to sit with my back straight and never chew with my mouth open, why do I need to read about it?" I giggled and shrugged. "She's already made us walk down the hallway balancing books on our head in heels, she has nothing left to teach," I commented. Briar nodded, "I want to go back to her teaching us how to plan the perfect tea party so we can taste tea cakes again." All the girls in the class laughed and agreed, that has definitely been one of the better lessons.

Apple then cleared her voice and interrupted the conversation, "you guys, we will all have to be queens of some sort after our destinies, we need to be prepared whether it seems silly or not." Darling, who was resting her feet on her desk in the back of the classroom, raised her voice. "Well, maybe destiny is a thing of the past now." Apple let out a little gasp and her eyes widened. "Don't say such a thing Darling! We are not just going to abandon our destinies because a few nobodies say so!"

"You'd be surprised," Duchess scoffed in the back, crossing her arms. Everyone turned to her. Duchess smirked, "you know the rebels are starting to get to some royals, don't turn a blind eye, dear Apple." Apple brows furrowed and her face tightened, "that's simply not true Duchess."

"Oh really? I think I could name a few." Duchess's gaze fell on _me_. My heart dropped. Did she know? She couldn't know.

Apple continued grimacing at her. "You don't know what you're talking about," she finally stated. She looked furious but conflicted at the same time.

"I think Ashlynn knows." Duchess made direct eye contact with me, an expression of satisfaction plastered on her face.

I felt my mouth drop open. My stomach felt like it just dropped out of my gut. I felt so angry, so betrayed I just wanted to scream, but I composed myself. I knew if I got too angry and defensive it would seem suspicious. I took a deep breath and let a calmness return to my features. "What are you talking about, Duchess?" I finally said.

Duchess sneered and rolled her eyes, "you and Huntsman, obviously."

Another wave of disdain washed over me, I thought I was going to rise out of my seat and choke Duchess, if Apple hadn't interjected.

"Oh, please Duchess. Those were just some nasty rumors spread by nasty people. Ashlynn would never do such a thing."

All around the room girls were in shock. Lizzie, who had previously been fidgeting with some cards, was frozen in her seat. Holly's, like many of the other girls, eyes were wide and flickered between looking at Duchess, Apple, and me. Briar had been fixing her makeup but now she was still. She stared at me, looking stunned.

I thought I had gotten it together, but before I could process everything my legs carried me out of my seat and stormed towards Duchess. "Yes, they are just rumors. How dare you accuse me of something so horrible. I wouldn't lower my standards to that level. Check your facts." I snapped. The words I had said flowed out of my mouth, but tasted like poison. I had to defend myself, but I felt torn in half having to say those things while all I could do was imagine Hunter's gentle face. It would have broken his heart if he knew what I had said, and it broke mine knowing that.

Duchess looked taken aback, as if no one had ever challenged her before.

The door to the room opened and the White Queen stomped into the room. "Girls! What is going on in here? I can hear yelling down the halls and that is very unprincess like!" She huffed. Everyone went still and not a word was uttered. I could see through the open door that outside the room a small gathering of curious students had formed.

Right at that moment, the bell rang putting an end to the school day. I grabbed my book bag and rushed out of the room, tearing through the crowd of students. I hurried to my dorm room. I made it to the empty corridor but saw Hunter leaning against the wall outside my dorm's door. His face solemn, his arms crossed. I inched over to him, "Hunter…?"

Hunter looked up at me. His kind face was taken over with anguish. He pushed himself off the wall and met me in the middle of the hall. I reached out my hand to his face but he turned away slightly. "I had made you this a while ago," he whispered with an uneven tone. He dropped a little charm into my open hand. It was a small heart carved out of wood. I smiled a little. Hunter bit his lip and put his hands into his pockets. "It was for your charm bracelet." I met his eyes with my own, but he wasn't looking at me.

"But I hadn't realized I was so below your standards."

The words he said burned and I felt the world quit turning. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. "Hunter…" I breathed. He only shook his head, he looked like he was fighting off tears too. "Don't," he spoke.

With that, he pushed past me and disappeared into another corridor. I was left standing in the hallway feeling like the world was crumbling around me. I knew I should have gone after him, I should have hunted him down and told him that I hadn't meant even a syllable of those words. I should have told him that I loved him and that he was well above any standard that had ever been set. But I didn't. I was frozen in my own little pit of despair, tears welled in my eyes and my throat burned like I had swallowed acid. What had I done?

...

 _ **I know I said this chapter would be the start of the masquerade but that will actually be the next chapter sorry! Had to add some drama before. ;)**_


End file.
